The Lost Sea Island
by Cleo T
Summary: Lilly is a new girl at Cloud School for Gifted and Talented Children CSGT . She is looking for her her lost triplet. Jesse,Lilly ans Steven though he doesn't know it are triplet and are very powerful, but only when Lilly gets all her powers back.


(The Lost Sea Island)

The lost sea is in an unknown land (world), not far from here; a place where the rocks cover most of the sea front. Just in front of the sea there is a house, a white plain house. It stands alone. The raiser sharp rocks covered with life that never stops moving. Just in the distant there is another house, frowning in the shade. The trees swaying in the wind, moaning as they wake from a quite still night.

Fog moving ever so slowly and drifting while the sounds of life don't appear to wake. Like a watch with no battery, Life stands still, stops, to let the unknown land do its biddings. People know this island, as the quiet, it sleeps through the night, but no sound is made and sings when the waves are high. The birds swaying in the wind, bringing juicy worms for their chicks. Whilst the unseen mysterious horse runs through the land, bringing happiness to the other wild life. A white shine is what is seen of this horse. It is believed that no human eye has seen this beautiful animal. The unicorn, the one and only power of the world holding it together. It is the one thing that has knotted this world in a bow, But the bow has broken, there is war and trees are chopped down to make paper. The unicorns have nowhere to hide, to stay safe as the hunters hunt for money…

Now there is war between lands and love is lost and the unicorns cry out in pain as the hunters hunt to find this beautiful creature. The skies are dark now the clouds cover it. The rain, it pours down upon the land of pain and misery. I try so hard to stop this misery, but the hunters still continue for they won't stop as they have found out that alone the one unicorn cost at least ₤500,000. I don't know what to do. I'm lost! I'm at the Lost Sea…

Time has moved on- the year 2009 has come and people know nothing of those who have the power to help. The world is corrupt...

Evil does what it wants and the wind and life that never stopped moving, on the rocks, on that quiet island has frozen in time. There is no life there now...

As I walked toward the bus I could see that it was one of those separate groups of people. The popular at the back, the freaks at the front. What of those in the middle, well they were the people who weren't spoken to, they were the freaks. Being new I didn't know what to do. So as I approached I decided that I didn't have a place and I didn't care what they thought I would sit in the middle or maybe not...

"Hey Tim, why we stopping? We never stop here mate!" shouted Stephan from the back of the bus, who liked to be called Steve. He was a popular. He had a look of puzzlement upon his face. Steve was the headmistresses son and known by everyone to be very nice on his own, but with his friends he acted mean so that he fitted in. Steve normally knew if there were new people coming to the school, but it seemed he didn't know this time so hence the confused look and question.

"You don't know? Oh well um... it says here that we are picking up a new girl on the out side Black Wood forest. Yes and here we are. Well were is she? Ha! Her first day and she's late... well I never look at that she's riding a bloody horse!" Tim the bus driver was a large man in his mid- thirties and he was favoured by the kids at Cloud School for Gifted and Talented Children (CSGT) as he was the most friendly bus driver. He grew up with parents who were gifted but he turned out to be gift-less, not that he cared.

... As I got off Spirit one of the wild horses of the forest I could see everyone on the bus looking through the side of the bus at me. I guess they are all just curious I hope. Ah! Why did I choose to go on the school bus? I would never know why, I am going to humiliate myself in front of everyone!

Oh dear! Well here I go...

I slowly walked towards the yellow bus which looked like it could do with a wash.

" Hello I'm Lilly." I said pointedly to the bus driver who had a name tag that said "Tim".

"Hello Lilly I'm Tim. So new, huh?"

"Yes. It's my first day" I replied whilst noticing that I was still standing.

"Just pick a seat love why don't you sit behind me so I can talk to you?"

"OK, um is here all right?" I replied nervously. He was being so nice which normally made me edgy when people were nice to me. Not uncomfortable, but nervous. When I sat down I suddenly realised that everyone was silent. They were all curious to hear what I had to say. Oh no! I hate being new!

" So, where you from? You don't sound like your from round here."

"Yar I'm from America. I just moved here." I said whilst having a look round the bus. The bus on the inside was nothing compared to what it looked like on the outside; the seats didn't look old or dirty, they looked new and fresh. The windows looked clean and the the ceiling was covered in star-lights that sparkled like stars.

The people on the bus, my fellow students, were looking at me like I was a new toy they didn't understand. The people in the front of the bus looked at me and smiled. The people in the middle did the same, whilst at the back the popular people just looked at me with eyes that were meant to put me in my place, well I don't care. Ha! They don't know anything. I smiled my friendliest smile to everyone and saw that I only just got hostile looks from the people at the back. Tim who was now concentrating on driving was frowning like he saw someone run across the road in front of him.

Breathing in I suddenly sensed the power on the bus and felt very scared all of a sudden. A shiver ran down my spine as the sense brought back memories that were best forgotten.

The new girl – Lilly had a hood up covering her back and hair. From the back of the bus I could see that she was very skinny and had a curved figure. She had a very light, gentle voice which definitely had a accented. Tim asked her where she was from and she said she was from America. So She's American? Aren't they all supposed to be coloured? She just looked around. Her face looked carved and beautiful. She had deep, light blue eyes that looked like they were shining. The look on her face showed a mixture of kindness and sadness. You could now see her hair which was the colour of clear honey in the light. It was slightly curly but if it was natural you wouldn't know. As she look around she flashed a very beautiful smile that could have stopped someone's heart. She was amazingly pretty.

"Steve, how come you didn't know about the new girl. Surly your mum would have told you about her?" said Charlotte. The look on her face was hostile and you could she didn't like the new girl. Charlotte was also very pretty and put out a lot so the boys liked her. She was very vain but no one cared that much. You had to be careful what you said to her otherwise she'll mix it up and spread something around.

"No. My mum didn't tell me but what do I care, she only a new girl it's not like I know her or want to."

" Well I don't like her either! She looks like a pixy that should be in primary school." Charlotte said this chucking with her friends at the cleverness of her comment, but Steven obversely didn't care. Lilly looked mysterious and he had the urge to want to know what was behind that sadness in her eyes. Maybe I could use my gift to see what emotions she is feeling? Suddenly remembering how he got his gift Steven was taken away with memories. His gift to sense other peoples emotions and comfort people, this meant that every day he faced the pain of feeling what other people felt. Sometimes he could switch it off which was what he did so that those feeling strong pain wouldn't affect him.

I think that we are getting close to the school, thought Lilly. Coming back to the present, trying to push back the emotions she was feeling. I always have to do this push back what I'm feeling, I wish I could handle them. Cloud School for Gifted and Talented Children (CSGT) was a school in the clouds hidden from the eyes of the non-gifted. The school had lots of very pretty buildings that were all in a semi-circle, with a field in the front with gardens and fountains. It was a very pretty sight.

"Well there you go kids! We're here. Off you get!" shouted Tim as he landed the bus with a soft plump.

Oh My God! It can't be... Lisa? OMG! It is!

As I got off the bus the look on her face as she realised who I was was one of joy and surprise. Suddenly I found myself being crushed by the impact of her run.

"Lilly! Is it you? Oh my god it is! I didn't know you were coming here. Where's your brother isn't he coming here as well?"

"Lisa I just got here and yes it is me! How are you? I didn't know you went here. Oh and I'm not sure if my Jesse is coming here."

Clearly Lisa was overjoyed to see me that the news that I didn't know what my own twin- brother was doing didn't affect her. She continued to bounce around like a frog hugging me with the happiness of seeing me. Suddenly a male voice said her name and she stopped and turned around. She still had a huge smile on her face as she looked at the boy who was sitting at the back of the bus. He was tall and had a very friendly face. He had creamy brown hair that rustled in the wind. He had a deep but gentle voice as he spoke to Lisa,

"Hey Lis, So you know the new girl huh? How are you?" he said whilst looking at me confusingly.

"Oh hey! Yeah this is Lilly, she and I go back since we were little. We are practically family. Lill, this is Steven. He is very nice. He is a good friend. Steven, this is Lilly. She is the most mysterious person you can find. She's the best." Lisa clearly hasn't changed much.

"Hello?" I said nervously to Steven who still had a confused look on his face.

"Hey so your new huh" he said in a gentle voice that showed caution and for some weird reason I felt I could trust him; I don't know why but I had the feeling that he had a important part to play in the future. Of course I wouldn't tell him this, it would only make me look weird and like a freak.

"Yeah... I um- suppose so? Um... Lisa I have to go find Mrs Hopton, I'll see you around?" I really had to go find the headmistress, but I didn't know where I could find her. Steven, who was still standing next me looked from me to Lisa and back to me.

"Um- I'm going to see my mum I'll um- show you around if you like? Um..."Steven said this with uncertainty.

"Ooh! That's a great idea Steven" Said Lisa enthusiastically.

"Yeah thanks that would be fine, if you sure" I said back. I couldn't really refuse after Lisa just made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.

As we walked away from Lisa, I kept wondering what in all of the earth I said I'll show Lilly around. There was something about her that was frightening but at the same time you could trust her; it felt like I needed to know her like she had some part in my future. She seemed friendly enough, but still I kept my guard up just in case.

"So where in America are you from? My Dad is American, He was born in Pearl Harbour I think." I asked her.

"Um... I am actually from a small island off of Pearl Harbour. I moved here to find my family. I lived with my Grandpa and brother since I was a baby. I have no idea who my parents are but I will find them." She said that with a furiousness that frightened me; it was like she was angry with them. I felt sorry for her, not knowing who or what her parents would look like.

"You must have some idea where they would be as you are here? um.. You said that you had a brother? Is he like you? How old is he?"

"My brother is my twin and yes I think he is like me, very like me, in some ways. I know where to look for my family, but what they look like I wouldn't know. If I look for them now they could be in a room full of people and I wouldn't know which of them they would be. I have a gift for being able to locate people to some degree."

"Wow! That must be so cool. My gift is being able to sense peoples emotions and change them. It comes in handy in calming people down. I can't sense your emotions though? Why do you think that is?" I asked her cautiously, whilst looking at her from the side to see her reaction. I tried earlier, but it didn't work all I was able to sense was a fog or cloud of some sort.

"Hmm... You have an amazing gift. I wouldn't worry about sensing my emotions no one ever has been able to use their gifts on me, I probably have some brain dis-function or something. I am saying this to be nice Steven you seem like a nice person, but I wouldn't try to see what emotions I am feeling it would only cause you serious amounts of pain, people have got hurt when they tried to look at me or use their gifts on me. I wouldn't want people in pain because of me." As she said all this her eyes went all misty and pain was clear on her face as she remembered something form what she spoke of.

"I-um- OK, whoa that was heavy, um so your twin brother does he have a gift as well?"

"Sorry, I-um have had difficult times with my abilities. My brother? Yes he can change the weather, it has come in handy some times when you are trying to run from people. Hehe! (She giggled) Me and my brother used to have so much fun when we went in-land to see people." She said this chuckling like it was the funniest thing in the world. Her laugh was like water coming up the beach with the sound of music playing with it. I liked her laugh it made you feel comfortable and want to laugh with her. It was cute in a way. I had to be careful I think I am starting to like her a lot. Well I think I like her, but she feels like family and it feels wrong to think of her like this.

The school hadn't changed much on the inside the white crusty walls still look hospital like and the water fountains still rusty are clogged up, but the school is magical and what it may look like is not what it is. If you look at it closely you can see the beauty, for its there. It is clearly there if you look past Lilly, its as if she brings out the beauty of the school just by walking by. Everyone seems to know it, they glance at us, well not glancing really, they are staring at us walking past. Lilly seems to not notice or if she has then you would never know.

_They are staring at me... God why don't they stare at something else or someone else! Why did I come here. I knew I'd get lots of attention but still I came. Why?_


End file.
